Musical events have provided entertainment to avid music aficionados for centuries. In the past several decades, musical performers have increased the visual showmanship of their concerts to better entertain their fans. For example, large screens have been added behind the bands, showing the individual musicians up close while performing, and providing thematic videos during concerts. Multi-colored spotlights are commonly used to highlight a specific band member's musical prowess. Further, various props are often used to keep the attention of the enthusiast attendees. As technology steadily advances, the nature of the visual aids utilized during such performances likewise becomes increasingly more complex.